Many modern electronic devices include multiple integrated circuits that are connected to a board, such as a Printed Circuit Board (PCB). Examples of such integrated circuits include a memory chip, a system on chip, a processor, a Direct Memory Access (DMA) controller and the like. These integrated circuits exchange signals over on-board conductors and receive a supply voltage over an on-board conductor. A supply voltage can for instance be sent to such an integrated circuit from a power management integrated circuit (PMIC).
Each integrated circuit includes input pads, output pads, input/output (IO) pads or a combination thereof. These pads are connected via a package of the integrated circuit to on-board conductors.
Each IO pad and output pad of the integrated circuit is connected to an output driver that assists in outputting the output signals from the integrated circuit. As will be illustrated below, changes in output signals may generate noise and cause unwanted changes in the supply voltage that is received by the output drivers. These noises reduce the signal-to-noise ratio (SNR) and accordingly can reduce the frequency of operation of the integrated circuit. This frequency reduction may be especially problematic in the context of high speed memories and high speed devices